


Art Fills - NSFW Vanilla!

by thisisPequod



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Butt, CQC as foreplay, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, French, Gen, Kazcest, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Seduction, Self-cest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, be careful down there boss!, full frontal nudity, fully dressed, ghost dick, hamilton dates, nude chillin' on a mission, sauna fight, skull face is a surprisingly good lover, sunglasses in the shower, the boots stay on, tits, too many arms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisPequod/pseuds/thisisPequod
Summary: Collected here are all Supply Drop 2017 art fills that are NSFW but contain no other warning!





	1. Wish #27:	Venom Snake/Kazuhira Miller - Venom comes home from a successful mission. Kaz decides he's in for a treat as a reward for his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kawaiibooker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/gifts), [91304](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=91304), [bipalium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/gifts), [greatvaluelawncare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/gifts), [SailorStarDust1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorStarDust1/gifts), [rhysgore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/gifts).



Art by bipalium ([tumblr](http://bipalium.tumblr.com/),[ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipalium/pseuds/bipalium), [shelleymorth @ twitter](https://twitter.com/shelleymorth))

artist message: "Bottom!V is always a blessing <3 Merry Xmas!"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/U8LkhP0.jpg)

 


	2. Wish #163: Trans Quiet

From [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers) ([thearuxes @ twitter](https://twitter.com/thearuxes), [kaxuhira @ tumblr](http://kaxuhira.tumblr.com/)) 

Author comment: "I hope you like buddy team trans Quiet and Venom"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/R85jgOh.jpg)


	3. Wish #310. Kazuhira Miller/Medic - Kaz riding Medic

from [VV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet_Velour/pseuds/Velvet_Velour)

artist note: "Kaz, your perfect hair's getting messy but the aviators still stay on? Magic."

[full size](https://i.imgur.com/NorMKPy.jpg)


	4. Wish #117: Skullface/Ocelot -  I don’t know how or why but please let twink Ocelot get fucked by the scary demon raisin man.

from Ezra Shape ([betweentheteeth ](betweentheteeth.tumblr.com)@ tumblr)

artist comment: "i unironically love the "skull face was there during snake eater" retcon and have been looking for excuses to draw something like this, bless you for wishing for it, i had a lot of fun drawing it!! i hope you like it

ps obviously ocelot keeps the boots on"

[full view](https://imgur.com/a/h2x9a)


	5. Wish #145:  The Sorrow - GHOST DICK

from [Phase7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7) ([obfuscobble ](http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/)@ tumblr) 

artist comment: "Something about the guileless and exuberant request for simply GHOST DICK moved me, as I'm sure it moved many other people. Hope the requester doesn't mind that I added Joy."

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/e64tO2Z.png)

 


	6. Wish #182: Big Boss/Kaz - SAUNA. FIGHT. In all its beautifully nekkid glory.

from [statisticfag ](statisticsfag.tumblr.com%20)@ tumblr 

artist comment: "Happy Holidays!"

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/dAuzGhV.png)


	7. Wish #240: i just want V to suck the life out of Pequods cock in the helicopter omg

From [dogstamp @ twitte](https://twitter.com/dogstamp)r ([dog-stamp @ tumblr](http://dog-stamp.tumblr.com/))

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/64RJe9k.jpg)

 


	8. Wish 314: PW Kaz / TPP Kaz Well... what the pairing says

from [statisticfag ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427173/chapters/statisticsfag.tumblr.com%20)@ tumblr 

[full view](https://i.imgur.com/O2zQZVo.png)


	9. Wish #236: courtney/mistral - anything. anything.

From from [Phase7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phase7/pseuds/Phase7) ([obfuscobble ](http://obfuscobble.tumblr.com/)@ tumblr) 

[full view ](https://i.imgur.com/4tzeYDT.png)


End file.
